


Why are you with him?

by Ravenclaw_blue



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_blue/pseuds/Ravenclaw_blue
Summary: Why are you with him?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Kudos: 54





	Why are you with him?

“Why are you with him? “ She has been avoiding that question since she found about Lizzie and Sebastian. Lizzie and Sebastian. Lizzie and the guy who manipulated her. Lizzie and the guy who made her think she was crazy . Lizzie who always tells the truth, and the guy who never stops lying. What do they have in common? She is good, pure good. The best person she knows. She deserves better.  
“I don't know. That's why I haven't told Josie or you. I don't know why I'm with him. I just am.” Hope doesn't understand her, but she doesn't think Lizzie understands herself either.   
“So how long has this been going on?” Please say it just started.   
“Since October. “  
“It's June.” June. Eight months, she has been keeping this from her. Her best friend, if she can call her that has been lying to her for eight months.   
“Why haven't you told me? “  
“I didn't tell Josie.”   
“So if I haven't caught you two, you would have done what? Continued to date him in secret, heck you even might have married him? “  
“No, I wouldn't have. I don't know what would have happened. I'm just not ready to tell the world about me and Sebastian. I don't even know what we are.”   
“Are you in love with him?” Please say no, God if you exist please, please let the answer be no.   
“I don't know, maybe. “  
“You have been seeing that for eight months and you don't know? You don't know where this relationship is going? You don't know why are you with him? “She is screaming so loud that the other's will probably hear her. But she doesn't care. She needs to know.   
“I wish I could give you an answer better than I don't know, I can't.”  
“You deserve better than him.” She wants to say you deserve better than me too, she doesn't.   
“Funny, that is the only thing I do know. “


End file.
